Between love and hate
by iridescent-dreams-13
Summary: led down the path of drugs and carelessness, Cloud suddenly finds himself confined in rehabilitation where he meets his worst enemy and finds true love. rated for drug use, violence and language please review


**yo everyone! listen up! this is NOT my fanfic...this is my best friend's whom is unable to post stories bc the damn document manager won't let him post until 3 days...that stupid bastard...againthe stupid document managerhas betrayed me... so as soon as he can... he will put it up...lol his pen name is the13thsin if you wanna make any comments...thanks...love you guys!**

First fanfic…ever done…successfully…so go easy on me…practice makes perfect…be nice when you rate por favor…I have a family to think of…me mother she can't pay the bills and I need the invisible money…so flamers…beware..i know where you live…

Disclaimer: I don't own this dammit! .

"Hey Cloud you going to pass it or what," asked Ray holding out his hand. Cloud looked at Ray from out of the corner of his eye; he held the joint firmly in-between his pointer finger and his thumb. "Ill pass it when ever I'm satisfied" said Cloud coldly with a raspy sound to his voice. "You're such a hog Cloud. Come on we want a piece of it too" came a reply from Roy. Cloud turned his head over to the pale blacked haired boy and stared at him for a moment. "Fine you bunch of cry babies," said Cloud throwing the joint at Ray. The joint fell into Ray's hand. The burning ashes from the joint fell onto his palm giving a slight burn on his hand. "OW SHIT!" yelled Ray thrusting his palm into the air. The Joint flew from his hand and into the pointer finger and thumb of Roy. "Yes my turn" spoke Roy inhaling the smoke of the joint so passionately. "Jeez Cloud what's your deal," said Ray angered from the small burn on his palm. "I have no problem you're just a baby" replied Cloud standing up. "You guys enjoy, I'm out of here." Cloud walked over to the door of truck opened it and stumbled out as the smoke released into the air from inside. He began making his way to the trail that led back to town.

"You sure you should go now, I mean your still high your mom might ask questions" asked Roy with concern. "No I'll be fine, my mom's not home right now. It will be hours before she gets back. She will probably be pouring herself into bed at about dawn knowing her" said Cloud as he walked further and further from the truck. Cloud reached his small humble house at about twelve. He opened the wooden door and stepped on the clean shiny Prego tile floor. He made his way over to his room and fell on his bed face down on the pillow. In madder of minutes, Cloud was sound asleep as if he had been asleep for hours.

Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours and day soon came. The golden light of the sun peeked through the blinds of the windows and fell upon Clouds white face. He squinted with his eyes closed and slowly opened them revealing the beautiful blue and gray colors mixed within them. The aroma of cooking eggs and bacon filled the house. Cloud sat up and took a deep smell of the cooking food. He turned toward the kitchen. "Mom is that you?" asked Cloud as he yawned. "Yes dear sorry I didn't come home to see you awake, but I'll make up for it by making you a delicious breakfast to start your day" said Cloud's mom with a smile. Cloud sat there listening to the food sizzle. "Thanks mom, but I really have to get going" said Cloud as he stood up and changed clothes.

"What, no breakfast, but it's the most important meal of the day" said Cloud's mom as she turned towered him with disappointed look upon her face. "Thanks really mom, but I've got to get going or else I'll be late" replied Cloud has he removed his shirt and replaced with a clean black sleeveless shirt. "I'd better get going see you later" spoke Cloud as he walked toward the door. "You worthless child" the quiet response rung in Clouds ears. Cloud stopped facing the door and looked down at his feet saying nothing. "Every thing I give to you and you don't even stay a moment to appreciate it" spoke Cloud's mother. "You will amount to nothing do you know that? Why do even pretend when we both know the truth?" said Clouds mother coldly. "Ill be home a little late, but what would you care after all I'm just a worthless child right?" replied Cloud still standing in front of the wooden door.

His hand grasped the doorknob and twisted it slowly. The door open slowly and Cloud exited the house filled with so much hate. He walked over to his car and grabbed the handle. He looked over one last time at the door that was still open. There his mother stood with an expressionless face just watching. Cloud stood there staring into her bitter eyes for a moment and then looked away and enter his car, stared it up drove off to school.

He soon arrived at the cobble stone school. He parked his care in his assigned spot and exited it as he lit a cigarette with one hand while flinging his black back pack over his right shoulder. He walked over to the back of the school to finish smoking with out being caught. He looked up into the blue sky holding his hand over his face to block the large glare of the sun. He heard a door behind him open. Startled he quickly grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and through onto the pavement stomping on it in order to extinguish it. He looked behind him turning his head slowly fearing he got caught. To his relief all that stood in front of him was a girl of olive complexion who had long brown hair and emerald eyes. "Oh thank god your not one of those slave driving monitors" Cloud said with his face turned forward and his eyes closed.

"Lucky for you I'm not. You do realize that both smoking at your age and on campus is illegal right?" Spoke the brown haired girl. "What are you my mother?" asked cloud with sarcasm as he stuck another cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "I know you from somewhere don't I" said Cloud squinting at the girl inspecting her. "Yea, you're that Aeris girl, I have you in a few classes." said Cloud as he grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled smoke. "Yes you do have me in some classes and you really need to stop that. Not only does it kill you but your second hand smoke there kills me and every one else around you." said Aeris covering her mouth staring angrily at Cloud. "Whatever" said Cloud taking another huff of the cigarette. Aeris walked over to Cloud, who was leaning on the stair rail, and, still holding her hand over her face she grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped on it.

"What the hell" said Cloud startled. "No smoking on campus please" responded Aeris as she walked back up the stairs and through the doors of the school. Cloud followed her with his eyes. A strange look plastered upon his face. A hand grabbed Clouds shoulder. Startled he turned quickly with a gasp to see his lovely girl friend Tiffa her long dark brown hair fell almost to the ground and her bosoms, as big as the month of May, stuck out in front of her. Her light brown eyes stared up at Cloud. "Hey babe who was that you where just talking to" Asked Tiffa as her bosoms bounced. "One of my nut job classmates, you know miss 'goody two shoes'." Spoke Cloud. "Hmm, I think I know who you're talking about." said Tiffa as she dragged Cloud up the pavement stairs. The two of them arrived in first period class just before the bell rang. The two of them quickly took their seats. As Cloud sat, he saw Aeris out of the corner of his eye. Both their eyes met and just when they did, Cloud looked away as fast as he could.

"Class I know this may seem a little sudden being that, one class just started and, two tomorrow is the weekend, but I am assigning a project" spoke the teacher. The entire class simultaneously moaned and groaned, but only one student remained unfazed by the horrific news and that was Aeris. "Now the good new is that you get have a partner for this project" said the teacher as she walked around the class with her hands behind her back. Tiffa looked at Cloud and smiled, signaling that the two of them would be paired up, but her hopes for more quality time with her beloved boy friend where soon to be crushed. "But, class, here's the catch. I choose who you will be with" she said as she made her way to the front of the class. Tiffa looked at the teacher perturbed and gave a sigh. "Now, Tiffa you will be with Ray" spoke the teacher jotting down notes on paper that she had posted on a clip board. Tiffa looked away disgusted while Ray eyed her up and down. "Grace your with May, Mollie your with Brad and Cloud your with Aeris" said the teacher looking at the class. Clouds eyes widened his mouth slightly opened he looked over at Aeris. Aeris looked over at Cloud their eyes met yet again. Aeris looked away rolling her eyes and began indulging in the reading of her book for English. The bell rang and all the students had left with their assignments as well as their partners. Cloud walked out of his class last and went down the hall slowly.

"Hey Cloud" a voice echoed through out the hallway. Cloud stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around facing the direction the voice had come from. Aeris was standing there; her arms were cradling her class books and her feet where side by side. She stood still for a moment, her emerald eyes staring straight at Cloud. "Problem?" asked Cloud as he turned his head forward. "Yes as a matter of fact there is" replied Aeris. She walked toward Cloud, removed a piece of paper from a pink binder that she had cradled in her arms and slapped it in Cloud's hands. "What's this?" Cloud asked with disgust. "It's your copy of the project. I don't care how much you don't like it, but you're going to contribute to the completion of this project. I won't make a bad grade just because some punk doesn't want to do his work." Said Aeris walking past Cloud with her nose in the air and her books pressed tightly on her chest. Cloud stared coldly at her as she turned the corner of the hallway. "I don't believe this" Cloud said while staring at the packet Aeris handed him.

"Yeah me help, in your dreams" Cloud snorted as he threw the paper into the trash can by his feet. He walked off to his next class paying no mind to the sixty- percent assignment he just threw in the trash.

The hours passed and school soon came to an end. Cloud walked out of the school with backpack flung on his left shoulder and Tiffa hanging on the other with his two friends Ray and Roy following closely behind him. "So Cloud where are we going" asked Roy looking up at Cloud waiting for an answer. "Around" was Clouds simple response. The four of them made there way to Cloud's burgundy Nissan Centra. They all entered the car and drove out the school parking lot as if they where drunk. "Cloud wait" a voice yelled. Aeris was standing waving in the middle of the parking lot. "We were supposed to work on our project after school" she yelled again, but by then Cloud was already turning the corner to the main road. Aeris stood there with arms crossed an angered look painted on her face. She turned away giving and angered snort and walked off to school library that remained open until five.

Cloud and the others where cursing around the back roads where no body ever went due to massive crime rate in that area. The four of them cackled at each other over every little thing as they passed around the recently rolled joint. The smoke filled the car and soon the cackling was replaced by coughing. "So babe where are we heeded? We really need to stop I'm kind of getting car sick." said Tiffa holding her stomach. "You're such a wuss Tiffa, your supposed to be the tough girl" said Ray taking huff of the joint.

"Shut up pig" screeched Tiffa giving Ray a punch on the shoulder. Cloud kept going despite Tiffa's request to stop. Not long after, the sounds of Ray, Tiffa and Roy became nothing but muffled noise. His vision began to blur. He squinted, but it made little difference. Soon he saw nothing, but black and heard what sounded like sirens.

"Quick we have to get out of here the cops are coming" a voice rang in clouds ear. "No we can't leave Cloud here" another voice rang. "We have no choice come on."

Hours passed, but to Cloud it seemed merely like moments. Cloud had awoken in what seemed to be a hospital. He sat up; his head was placed in his hand. He rubbed it feeling the wraps and bandages on his forehead. He looked up to see the white room that consisted of a chair, a bathroom and a television. He heard the door open and looked over to see a doctor in a white coat with a clipboard in his hand.

"Mr. Cloud how are you feeling" asked the doctor with a smile on his face. "Fine I guess" Cloud responded. "Well you have a visitors, it seems to be your lawyer," said the doctor. "What, my lawyer?" Cloud asked in confusion. "Yes I'll just leave you two to your business." A man in a black suit, jacket and tie entered as the doctor left. "Hello Cloud I trust you know why I'm here." said the lawyer as he sat down in the blue chair beside Clouds bed side. "No actually, would you mind telling me?" asked Cloud looking up at the lawyer with a confused look on his face.

"Well it seems that you where driving while under the influence of drugs. Lucky for you though this is your first offence, so you could most likely get away with probation and at least three months in rehabilitation." said the lawyer looking at Cloud with his hands clasped together. "I know this may come as shock to you, but this is price for doing drugs" said the lawyer as he stood up from the chair. Cloud looked up at the lawyer "So when do I go to trial" asked Cloud placing his head back in his right hand. "Next Monday" The lawyer said as he opened the door. "Don't worry rehabilitation isn't as bad as you might think." said the lawyer looking back at Cloud. "Yeah I'm sure" said Cloud sarcastically as he plopped his body back on the bed.

Monday soon came and Cloud was up at the courthouse awaiting his sentence. The courtroom was silent. Cloud looked over at his lawyer who was writing down notes on a piece of paper. He looked away and then at his thumb which he twiddled anticipating his sentence. He heard a clacking of footsteps on the wooden floor and looked up to see the judge taking his place back at his seat. The judge grasped his gavel and banged it on the table. "Cloud Strife is sentenced to probation and six months of rehabilitation this court is adjourned" spoke the judge with dominance as he stood and left the courtroom.

Cloud sighed and looked down at his feet. The lawyer placed his hand on Clouds shoulder. "Don't fret Cloud, it's better than going to juvenile detention for the rest of your high school career" said Cloud's lawyer as he walked Cloud out of the building. "You'll have exactly one day to gather your things and report to Happy Days Rehabilitation center. Don't be stupid and try to run because the police will hunt you down and arrest you. Just do yourself a favor and cooperate" said Clouds lawyer as he entered his car.

"I'll be checking up on you, behave your self Cloud," he said looking out of the car window. He drove off. Cloud watched the car until it was out of sight and then walked over to his car. Cloud opened the car door and sat there for a moment. "I can't believe this is happening. I didn't ever expect this, but what else was bound to happen."

He looked up closed his eyes and sighed "Guess I'll just have face this" thought Cloud as he started up his car. He drove off into the traffic and headed home to pack his things. He was fearful to face his mother. He knew that every thing she said about him would all be proven. When he got home he saw to his surprise Aeris standing in front of his doorstep. He sat there puzzled with her presence at his house. Aeris said she had hoped to give Cloud an update on their project, but seemed as though no one was home.

She looked down at the small pile of papers that she had in her arms and turned away. After taking a few steps forward she looked up and to her surprise she saw cloud sitting in his car staring back at her. "Cloud good you're here I have something for you" spoke Aeris as she walked forward toward his car. "You weren't at school yesterday or today so I just thought I'd come and give you an update on our project. "Yeah thanks Aeris really, but I don't have time" Said Cloud as he exited the car and made his way to his front door. Aeris watched him in shock as he grabbed the knob to the front door of his house. She seemed disgusted at his disregard for his schoolwork. "What do you mean you don't have time this sixty percent of your…our grade" said Aeris almost yelling. "Look lots of things have happened and I just don't have time" said Cloud lashing back at Aeris.

"Yeah it seems like you never have time for anything that has to do with school, guess your too busy smoking huh" Aeris said taking a few steps forward with an angry look on her face. "Look just get the HELL of my property ok you have no idea what I've been through" screamed Cloud looking down coldly at Aeris.

Aeris took a deep breath in and turned around walking away from Clouds angry screams. Just then she stopped and turned her head a little "You really are a worthless child" said Aeris with bitterness. She then turned her head and quickly ran off leaving Cloud with the hateful words of his mother yet again echoing in his head. He tilted he head down, his arm leaning on the open door. Small tears began to come to his eyes and he gritted his teeth. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME," he yelled as he ran into his house slamming the door behind him. It seemed almost as if the ground and trees shook after Clouds sorrowful scream.

Cloud now inside his house leaned his back against the door with his head perched up in the air as he let out tears of hate and rage. He slowly sank to the floor as the words Aeris and his mother spoke echoed in his head. He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth hard trying to force the hateful words from his mind. Alas his attempts to purge his mind of all the hate were to no avail. He opened his blue and gray eyes and a waterfall of tears fell to the shiny Prego tile ground. He calmed down and wiped away his tears. He stood up and walked quickly to his room. He began packing all his belongings as fast as he could. He wanted to leave the house before mother got home so wouldn't have to face her.

In matter of minutes Cloud had everything packed and was ready to go. He had no desire to remain in that house another second. Cloud made his way to the front door grabbed the knob and twisted it, but stopped for moment. He turned his head taking one last look at his house that he had lived in for 17 years. "Go to hell" Cloud whispered as he turned the knob and exited the house for the last time.


End file.
